


戛纳爱情故事

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 狱寺隼人发现他怀孕了，于是他跑到了戛纳
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	戛纳爱情故事

原本打算写文，但我发现我适合写大纲文  
所以这里只有大纲，先爽一爽吧  
是ΑΒΩ的设定，原著向  
是800590  
迟来交党费了

狱寺隼人忙于工作不想要孩子，但是每次发情期都需要丈夫的体液否则平复不下来，因此他长期服用避孕药。

（这里有一段车：中出/宫交/标记）  
（金属的冷香和火药的味道，战场的气息）

因为他觉得山本武是个挺传统的日本α，一定很想让他生好多孩子还会让他待在家里。  
但是某次他在摧毁某非法实验室时被打了半管子研发中的针对α的腺体破坏药物——高浓度α信息素，他一下子进入了发情期。  
主谋闻着火药味：你现在一定非常痛苦吧？这可是和你关系很差的雨守的合成信息素  
欲火焚身的狱寺隼人：山本武我限你五分钟内速速出现和我做爱  
在差不多把实验室房间拆了之后他终于等到了接到消息过来收尾的山本武，拉着人火急火燎地进了一个带床的房间然后锁门。

主谋：呸，没想到他这么不挑食  
捆着他的岚部员工有着同样火爆的脾气：你在fun什么pee，两位大人可是我们彭格列的模范夫妻。  
主谋：joder

（发情车，在攻去洗澡的时候受用剑柄进入自己/抱着攻的衬衫自慰/受方主动口交/插进去放置扎头发/宫交/中出）

发情热缓解之后昏过去的狱寺隼人被送到了医院，因为药性冲突医生让他停了一段时间的避孕药。  
因为信息素契合度很高，停了药的他果不其然怀孕了。  
——在连续几天闻到烟味犯恶心之后他感觉不对，买了验孕棒。  
他没告诉丈夫，只是去医院找了医生。  
但是因为医生的信仰问题医院不给堕胎，因此他借着出公差的机会跑到了法国一家彭格列旗下的医院。  
结果遇到了某组织针对彭格列的恐怖袭击，他和其他医生病人被当做了人质。  
狱寺隼人把瓜放了出去查探情况，后来带着医生病人们杀了出去，看到单枪匹马把人全部捆起来的山本武。  
原来狱寺的二把手在这个小组织里安的钉子汇报情况了，但是因为狱寺出了公差所以他把这事报给了橙部，正和沢田纲吉一起吃现做寿司的山本接了任务，正好引蛇出洞把人一网打尽。  
他因为保密问题做了伪装连跟过来扫尾的他二把手都没认出，因此他觉得非常完美并以为丈夫也认不出来，结果因为早就认出他的丈夫对他嘘寒问暖吃醋吃到飞起，开始编故事气山本。

狱寺：我是来打胎的，因为我发现我丈夫出轨了我要和他离婚  
山本抓重点的能力非常优秀：你怀孕了？  
狱寺：都说了要打胎了，所以这不重要  
山本：太好了，我还去偷偷检查过我是不是有什么问题呢，为什么你一直不怀孕  
狱寺：因为老子不想怀孕！你们这种亚洲α只会把ω关在家里生孩子吧？  
山本：我不会那样的……不过现在要孩子是还太早了，戛纳我常来，我帮你联系产科医生吧？  
怀孕的狱寺情绪非常不稳定甚至有些ooc：你果然不想要这个孩子

山本看了狱寺一会儿伸手抱了抱他，狱寺像猫一样蹭了半天，被自己恶心到了，跟山本武要了地址之后自己过去了。  
跟过来看到全程雨部下属：草，传说中的好男人雨守居然搞婚外情，赶快写个818

结果狱寺思考了一路还是没堕胎，他比他自己想象的要期待这个孩子的降生，过去问了一堆孕期注意事项后又要了一个书单打算自己慢慢研究。  
找了个有WiFi的咖啡馆把电子书pdf下载完之后他坐上小火车回宾馆，有一站停车之后山本武坐到了他对面，用很熟练的法语在电话里和对方扯皮，并把一个装着刚出炉法棍的袋子递了过去。  
狱寺把袋子抱在怀里，想起来妈妈和他说过的她和前男友的故事。

她和前男友都是日本人，高中同学，当时她在维也纳学音乐，前男友在巴黎学理科。  
有一次妈妈去看他却赶上生理期肚子痛，前男友就在街边的面包店里买了根刚出炉的法棍给她捂肚子。  
妈妈当时已经病得很重了，嘴里说着在欧洲这么多年了还是吃不惯法棍，笑起来却像一朵盛放的百合花。

山本打完电话问狱寺怎么样，流产完需不需要在戛纳多住几天再走，狱寺答非所问说他妈妈前男友给她买过法棍捂肚子，山本脸上的笑收了起来，脸色沉沉。

山本：你真的要和我离婚吗？  
狱寺却很惊讶地转过头来：我没有这个意思，只是突然想起这件事了而已  
山本垂下眼睛：抱歉，我不是故意让你怀孕的，所以我去结扎了，总吃避孕药对身体也不好  
狱寺有点稀奇：这么快吗？  
山本弯起眼睛：嗯，就是个很小的手术，随队医生也会做，以后我们准备好了还可以复通  
狱寺听完抿了抿嘴：有个事回去了跟你说一下

在宾馆里狱寺告诉了山本他没打胎，80超高兴地抱了59好一会儿，正准备告诉沢田纲吉这个好消息时27的消息送了过来。

沢田：山本君，下次和狱寺君玩cosplay请在没有人的地方，我一个一个地和京子小春她们解释你没有出轨真的好累啊  
山本：哎呀抱歉抱歉，当时狱寺看起来很想让我抱的样子  
沢田：唉……不过Reborn说可以将计就计，就当做你因为狱寺君的腺体不好用了所以不喜欢他了吧，因为那个地下实验室似乎比我们想象得要棘手一些  
山本：我得和他商量一下

狱寺二话不说答应了，因为胎儿需要很多信息素的缘故，ω孕期的信息素味道趋近于无，正适合装作腺体工作失灵的状态。  
于是山本换上了伪装，天天在学校里上课，上完课回公寓，狱寺则窝在短租公寓里天天看书，做出一副为情所伤所以包了个小白脸暂时不想回去工作的样子。

躲在某私人实验室的二把手：看来老大成功了。  
被对他实验室很感兴趣不远万里飞到欧洲的云守亲自看管的主谋：tmuad，我不负责具体实验啊！我不知道啊！  
云雀：我也不负责，我只需要知道你知道的内容就可以了。sa，是我把你揍一顿你再说还是你直接说？

主谋曾经被一个云属性的人狠狠揍过有心理阴影，看着云雀恭弥满手的云戒指脑壳痛，犹豫了半天刚想张嘴最后还是被云雀揍了一顿。  
云雀的理由非常正当，他觉得这人会撒谎，先揍一顿让他不敢扯太多，其他推敲出来不对的地方可以再揍一顿。  
得到了非常详实情报的狱寺和山本仿佛闻到了上面的血腥味，孕期反应很大的狱寺冲到洗手间吐了一阵，山本联系上了晴部的医生，问孕吐有办法缓解吗。

医生：好男人雨守原来真的出轨了啊，因为岚守怎么看都觉得不像ω呢  
不过医生还是很敬业地告诉了雨守，因为说不定雨守只是看到了一个孕妇想帮助人家而已。  
医生：所以果然很奇怪，我还是818吧  
潜伏在论坛里的实验室成员：hoho，果然婚变了，我们的机会来了！

在山本做伪装上学时，狱寺有时候也会做伪装天天去教小朋友弹钢琴，装做和他妈妈一样温柔贤淑的ω。  
这户人家是实验室某实验员的家，她早早就和妻子离婚了，雇了一个东南亚人做保姆照顾孩子，因为小孩想学钢琴所以经人介绍找到了狱寺。  
狱寺在不皱眉头不暴躁把嗓子柔下来的时候非常能骗人，实验员也被他蒙混过去了，这家小孩子也非常喜欢他。  
而山本则是混进了药学专业的本科生中一周进一次实验室，趁着做实验的功夫接近实验员，摸清楚样本和数据都存放在哪里。  
狱寺非常喜欢泡实验室做研究，当初为了追他山本没少给他帮忙，手脚利索的样子深得实验员的喜欢，没几天就接近了任务核心。

后来，他们将实验室捣毁之后没想到实验员带着资料跑了，但是在回家接孩子一起跑的时候看到狱寺给孩子递了罐奶。  
实验员一想就明白是怎么回事了，于是跟狱寺说其实一直在拿他做实验，如果不想死就把奶的解药交出来。  
狱寺看了眼实验员又看了眼盯着奶眼睛pikapika的小孩，说道：你自己跟你家长说。  
小孩儿用意大利语：妈妈，这不是毒药，是我拜托狱寺买的日本牛奶，而且你给狱寺吃的也不是毒药，因为我也会吃  
实验员还是不放心，喝了一口奶发现味道平平无奇，甚至没有超市里的好喝，叹了口气道：我们去外面说  
因为实验员过度保护所以不太能出门的小孩抱着她的大腿：我要去商场里那个游乐区玩！  
实验员有点迟疑，这时候左等右等狱寺没出来的山本背着刀从窗户翻了进来，实验员如临大敌，小孩鼓掌星星眼：好帅！你是蜘蛛侠吗？  
山本拔刀的动作顿了一下，把手放了下来笑呵呵道：我是棒球侠  
在心里骂了一声棒球笨蛋的狱寺道：这是我的丈夫  
常年泡实验室不怎么接触人情世故的实验员终于反应了过来：你们是彭格列的——  
于是山本领着小孩儿去玩了，实验员和59坐在咖啡店里吃冰。

实验员：本来我不知道我这个研究会有这样的后果，后来我的前妻无意中得知我在做什么之后和我离婚了  
狱寺习惯了在实验员面前柔着嗓子说话：恕我冒昧，那你为什么要继续下去呢？  
实验员：因为他们把我前妻抓起来强迫我和她有了这个小孩，后来她就自杀了  
狱寺：那你现在和我谈也是为了那个孩子？  
实验员：我只是想把实验继续下去，我听说你们那里有全欧最好的实验室  
狱寺摸着肚子笑了笑：别担心，我们彭格列也有全欧最好的专业育儿机构，说实话没人会笑话你  
实验员沉默，狱寺接着说道：出了成果可以功过相抵，我们一般也不对你们技术人员出手

最后小孩儿被雨守领到了彭格列的幼儿园里，雨守岚守婚变言论甚嚣尘上，直到几个月后岚守生了一对双胞胎，雨守挨个部门发一平煮的红鸡蛋。

当天彭格列内部论坛又被秀了一脸的下属们：818那两个天天塞我们狗粮的上司

Fin.  
感谢你看到这里


End file.
